Various structures, such as commercial, industrial, and residential buildings, are typically conduits for various consumable utilities or resources. Many buildings, for example, are connected to a public potable water supply and utilize internal plumbing networks to distribute the water from the supply to multiple locations within the building. Leaks in the plumbing are well known to cause significant damage and are also an economical and environmental waste. Typical efforts to detect plumbing leaks involve moisture sensors placed in areas of suspected higher likelihood of leakage, such as near washing machines and hot water heaters. These sensors, however, are limited to detection in their immediate area of installation and are typically only effective at detecting significant failure events (e.g., a burst pipe).